Withered Petals
by Beauty Queen Piper
Summary: CatoXClove. One Shot of their relationship inside the Arena, told by four different careers.


AN: I really really like CatoXClove so I wrote this story. Sorry if it's kind of crappy but I came up with this story really quick. So basically, this story is about the relationship of Cato and Clove. It might be kind of confusing since I might switch POV at random times. The POV of this story includes Cato's, Clove's Glimmer's and Marvel's. Enjoy the story!

** Cato loves Clove and Clove loves Cato.** It was simple, nothing like Katniss and Peeta's public romance. Cato and Clove's romance was a secret, not even the mentors didn't know about it, nor does anyone else. Except for Glimmer, she had known about Cato and Clove. It wasn't much of a surprise, Glimmer had read enough of those girly, gossip magazines which taught Glimmer all about love. Glimmer had also known that it was best to leave them alone. For a pretty teenage girl from District 1, it was only normal for her to know love more than anything else. Glimmer had spent quite some time back at District 1 flirting with handsome boys, reading daily gossip magazines, testing perfumes and making herself look even more glamorous. Daily work like luxuries for the Capitol, stones and gems? They could wait. Teenage girls in District 1 have better things to do.

_ "I would never leave you." _~ a promise Cato and Clove made to each other before they went in the arena. It was a promise they vowed to keep no matter how bad situations are.

**Back in District 2,** they had never encountered each other. Sure enough they had seen each other at school but they didn't pay much attention. Cato was just some kind of muscular boy to Clove. Clove was probably another of those preppy girls to Cato. Aren't all girls like that? Cato prefer to spend his time with his friends training for the Hunger Games, he never had a crush on anyone. He never knew what love was like.

**Until the reaping started, **Cato had prepared to volunteer. He loved the Hunger Games and wanted to take part in it badly. He had watched it for many years and had envy the tributes of District 2 greatly. This year, Cato is 17. He had enough training and he knew this year is going to be his year. He'll volunteer before anyone would.

**Clove liked the Hunger Games** like most District 2 citizens. It's always so exciting seeing all those killing, blood and gore. Clove was pleased when she was reaped. She didn't volunteer though, she made sure nobody did. Clove knew she is going to win the Hunger Games for herself. Her pride and glory. Clove promised herself she is going to put on a good show for the audience to watch as she kills each tributes. One by one slowly.

**For the first time** in the train to the Capitol, Cato and Clove had spoken to each other.

_"I'm Clove." _Cato could hear Clove's amazing voice introduced herself to him on the train. He had not noticed how wonderful Clove was. Not yet, but he will soon.

**Clove was the first one to fall.** It was hard for her. She had tried not to love someone she might need to kill in the arena. She can't, it was impossible. She loved Cato since the train. She offered to be allies with him which Cato agreed because they're District partners and they're a part of the careers. Cato had never seen Clove differently as he did before the reapings at that time. But there's still some time before the Hunger Games start.

**Cato was dressed in a Peacekeeper suit** which was full of weapon, fake blood and more weapons. District 2 provides weapons and peacekeepers. Cato's costume was easy for his stylist to think of. It fits his district perfectly. Clove was dressed in a dress variation of the Peacekeeper suit. It was also full of weapons and fake blood, but they're not matching. Cato is excellent in many weapons which all his specialities was stuck onto his costume. Meanwhile, Clove was also good at many weapons, but she has one particular weapon that she's the best at. She would never miss her target with a knife. Her dress was full of knives, different sizes and shapes of knives.

**The chariot rides were perfect.** Since Cato and Clove are from District 2, the crowd is not bored yet. They cheered for both tributes loudly. Cato and Clove was perfect until Katniss Everdeen came. The fake fire blazed behind her, Clove had hated her. The crowd had cheered louder for a filthy District 12 girl. Clove had told Cato she wanted to kill the goody-two shoes Katniss. _"Cato? I'm going to kill that Fire Girl." _Clove had told Cato. Cato admired that. Although District 12 tributes are very weak, it's not easy for somebody to say that. Clove doesn't even know Katniss and her strength yet.

**Since Clove had told Cato** she wanted to kill Katniss, Cato had somehow felt different about Clove. Cato doesn't understand any of it. Clove is the same preppy girl right? Cato and his friends had agreed that all girls are strange and doesn't worth to spend time with. Cato had fully agreed with that, he had agreed with that statement with all his heart until now...Clove for some reason made his heart leap. Last time he checked, Clove looked the same. There was nothing changed, she hadn't dyed her hair, coloured her face or anything. Sometimes Clove blush when she is talking to her crush and Cato smiles when he is talking to Clove. But Cato who hadn't experienced love yet doesn't know that he liked her. He was still convinced that something had changed Clove's appearance but he just didn't notice the thing that had done so.

**Glimmer had noticed** Cato and Clove's reactions during training. It was obvious for a girl like her but others doesn't seem to have a clue. Honestly, Cato looked pretty clueless himself. Glimmer knew that there was a spark between Cato and Clove. She knew that they loved each other secretly but was too shy to tell each other. Maybe that's only in Clove's case because Cato was doesn't seem like he know he like Clove. Glimmer knew a spark could blaze. The spark Cato and Clove have could turn into something. Glimmer kept quiet about the Cato and Clove, she didn't want anyone to know about it if Cato or Clove wasn't prepare to tell anyone. She left all the dumb people to think that Cato and Clove only have a district partner relationship. Glimmer was a pretty good actress herself, she could act like she knew nothing easily. Too bad she wasn't as good in weapons as other careers are. Glimmer had known her weapon skills were not really good but her acting skills and her knowledge of romance could take her far. Maybe just not in the Hunger Games.

**Clove had tried many times.** She wanted to tell Cato that she loved him but she couldn't. What would Cato say? Would he start laughing and sneering at her? That would just be typical of Cato. He had laughed and sniggered when Lover Boy confessed his undying love to Fire Girl. She had considered talking to Glimmer about it. Glimmer should know what to do but Clove went against it. Glimmer might as well tell everybody and that won't be good. Clove had acted as a different person than who she really was in front of Cato, she wanted to impress Cato. She wanted Cato to love her the way she loves him.

**Cato scowled.** Thanks to Glimmer he now know what's so different about Clove. Glimmer had talked about romance and signs to show that you're in love. **(AN: Yes, Glimmer had PURPOSELY talked about it) **I love Clove! Cato hissed at that thought. He had agreed and known that girls are not his type of thing. Clove. Even hearing Clove's name freak him out. Yes, he showed all the signs Glimmer said to have a crush on someone but he couldn't have a crush on Clove!

_"I love you." _Clove managed to whisper to Cato the night before the Hunger Games. Clove was in Cato's room. _"Err...I love you too." _Cato found it awkward to admit so. _"I wasn't sure but remember Glimmer and her talk about romance? I was pretty sure I did all the things she said about having a crush." _Cato wasn't sure what would his friends say if they found out that he loved a girl. But Cato was pretty satisfied that he could spend one night with his love. Clove was happy that Cato had loved her too. She had dreamt so many times of Cato and herself.

**The Hunger Games had started.** Cato and Clove remained together in the Careers but had hardly spoken to each other. It was tough for them, knowing that they love each other but they would need to kill one another soon or watch each other die painfully. Clove was sure her sanity wouldn't last if she sees Cato dying. It would be terrible but Clove had vowed to never leave Cato. She wouldn't run away but she would stay and comfort Cato.

**Things happened quickly**. Glimmer had known that Cato and Clove would be dating if the Hunger Games weren't in the way. Glimmer had saw their new relationship although they had barely talked to each other. They had finally admit their love to each other. Glimmer chuckled to herself, she wondered how it would feel to be Clove. It must be pretty awkward, she told herself.

**A nest of Tracker Jackers fell.** _"Run! RUN!" _Marvel still remembered how Clove screamed when she saw the nest. The Careers ran as fast as they could. The District 4 girl Sea had died. She wasn't the fastest runner and was quickly attacked by the tracker jackers. Sea's skin was bloated up and soon the cannon was off. Sea is dead. Marvel saw how Sea died. He was personally there when Sea died. Marvel was too late. Sea had already taken her last breath. Marvel ran forward when she saw a streak of pretty blonde hair. Glimmer! Glimmer was attacked by the same herd of tracker jackers that had killed Sea.

"**HELP!**" Glimmer was shouting but Marvel knew no matter how much he wanted to help, he couldn't. "I'm so sorry, Glimmer." Marvel murmured to Glimmer as the tracker jackers had finally left Glimmer with ugly patches of bloated skin. Glimmer was sexy her whole life, she was never ugly until now. Marvel carefully touched the bloated areas of Glimmer's legs. Marvel knew that Glimmer's going to die. Glimmer's breathing went slower and slower._ "Tell Clove, Cat-"_ Glimmer choked but soon the cannon was off. Marvel was told by his district partner to tell Clove something and he knew he had to even if he didn't promise so. Last words are very important to Marvel.

**She knows. **Glimmer knew. Clove should have known this. Glimmer died. Now nobody knew. It was a secret unless somebody else like Glimmer had known but never told her. Clove doubted it. Clove wondered if Cato had known that Glimmer knew about their small relationship. It was almost nothing since the Hunger Games had started. True, Cato and Clove had admit that they loved each other but nothing more. They discussed tactics to kill the hateful Fire Girl right afterwards. And Lover Boy, he deserves to get killed too for loving Fire Girl. Who likes Fire Girl anyway? She's kind of like Glimmer – flirty and girly but Glimmer is way better. Clove would choose her dead friend in no time if she got to choose.

**The rock slowly dented her skull. **Clove knew she was dying. _"Cato!" _she screamed trying to ignore the pain. It was impossible, she moaned. _"Cato!" _Clove gathered her energy and shouted hoarsely. She was now desperate to be with Cato. Clove wanted to feel Cato's comforting arms around hers again. That hadn't happen since the Hunger Games. Thresh and Katniss had both ran away, in different directions leaving Clove to die. Clove had only one wish so far, to see Cato before she dies.

_"Cato!" _Cato knew Clove needs help. He should have came to the feast with her. Cato quickly ran towards Clove's quivering voice. He was ran as fast as he could, Clove may be dying any moment. Then Cato saw her. Writhing in pain. She got a dent in her skull. No blood was seen. _"Clove!" _Cato screamed at the sight of the girl he loved. His first love. Cato ran next to Clove and comforted her. Cato was scared. He knew if Clove died, he would be the only Career left. But that's not why Cato was scared. He knew if Clove had died he would have no one to hold onto. He would have lost the only person he loved.

_"Thank you." _Clove whispered. She was glad Cato had came. Her dying wish was fulfilled. She knew that her relationship with Cato are like petals. They had grew but quickly died and withered away. It's not that they now hate each other but Clove had simply walked away from it. She had walked from Panem, the Hunger Games and District 2 to somewhere above Panem, above the whole world. She had walked to heaven. In heaven, Clove swore that she would watch over Cato. Make sure he's ok. Clove would never stop loving Cato and she knew that. Maybe one day, the petals she and Cato are would re-grow. _"Clove! Don't go, please! Clove!" _Cato's desperate screams were the last things Clove heard. Maybe she had heard the mockingjay's songs last but Cato's screams are what she remembered.

**The cannon went off. **She's gone. Cato realized Clove had died. She's never going to come back. Cato's heart had shattered into pieces. There are no one else like Clove. No one could replace her. For the first time in Cato's life, he felt tears falling down his cheeks. He had never cried before, never. He also fought his way but this time, it's useless. He was too late. He was not there to save Clove.

**Cato knew **Clove is there. In heaven. Cato wanted to die when he saw Clove die but he still got to win this. He had promised his family although the only members left was his father. He had to win this for Brutus – his mentor. Brutus had trained him so well it would only break his heart if he knew that the strong boy he trained is going to give up because of a girl. It would bring shame to District 2 if a boy who is very likely to win the Hunger Games had given up. Cato knew this. He got to keep going no matter how difficult things are. Something tells him that Clove would also want him to keep going. Maybe if he win this, they could wipe the memories of Clove completely out of him so he won't remember how hard is it to loose Clove.

**Cato took a last look at Clove.** The gamemakers are probably really annoyed with him now. Cato had stayed with Clove for two whole days. He never left her side like his promise. _"I would never leave you." _Now, Cato knew he got to break his promise. He have to move on. Fire Girl or Lover Boy could easily find him. He was just where Clove died. Fire Girl and Lover Boy could have gotten Thresh and the District 5 girl together to kill him. He had no time to loose. He have to run away and leave the dead corpse of Clove behind. That would satisfied the gamemakers. _"Sorry." _Cato murmured softly and took all his belongings. He took one last look at Clove's knives. He took them along with him – as a memory of Clove.

**The mutts and the arrow came flying to Cato. **Cato knew he's going to die. He wasn't sure if he should feel sad or not. He's going die, that means he won't win the games. He'll let Brutus, his father, District 2, his sponsors and maybe Clove down. He didn't like the sound of it. Cato hoped he might be able to see Clove after he dies. Cato knew he'll go to hell. He hated himself for not being able to save Clove. He's going to hell. Cato shook away the thought, even if he's pretty sure he's going to hell. It means he won't see Clove. Clove is too perfect, she's an angel. She is in heaven. Cato was told by someone an angel from heaven would never meet a devil from hell. Not even if they loved each other. They would be like Romeo and Juliet – an ancient play from this really really old place called England somewhere outside Panem. Cato wasn't even sure if England exists anymore.

**There's one thing Cato knew for sure**. If he dies, Katniss the Fire Girl could live happily ever after with her dream boy – Peeta the Lover Boy. Cato realized that the District 12 star-crossed lover's situation was almost the same with his. They had loved each other, they fought together to survive. They wanted to win the games to be with each other. Maybe also because of the money and the glory. Cato smiled as the mutts tore his arms and legs apart, as the arrow hit his heart. Cato and Clove's love may not have survived but Katniss and Peeta's did. Now Cato knew he would die in seconds, he had sacrificed himself for somebody else's love. It's pretty much a selfless act although Cato had not done it on purpose. All Cato's life, he had done things for himself. He was selfish, but he was brought up that way. For the first time in his life, he had sacrificed something and it's his life. Cato felt honoured and proud. Cato loved that feeling but not as much as loving Clove. Maybe Cato would go to heaven after all and reunite with Clove. Maybe Cato would marry Clove in heaven if that's possible. Cato felt his life was complete as the cannon of Cato's life went off. Cato's heart had stopped beating, and his spirit flew happily to heaven – or hell. That, Cato would need to continue his journey to find out.


End file.
